


Cycle End

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen, evil simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like the Norsemen have their Ragnarök, Eerie has it's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle End

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Deifire's fault. Because of this bit in "Dash Dances": “I’m beginning to think the biggest mystery in Eerie is how Simon has gone this long without killing both of us.”

And in the end, it all worked out, as he always knew it would.

There are always three. Once it was Ned and Chisel and Radford - and Chisel clung to his role like it was a life preserver, fighting his eventual usurpation by a certain red haired boy who never dreamed his destiny would end with so much blood. No one ever did. Certainly not Chisel or Radford, who watched the boy grow. Watched him care.

Certainly not the two who completed his triad.

The first hint was a script and an alternate reality that almost turned three into two. But no one looked closely at scrawled margin notes or noticed overacting - they were a little preoccupied with a loaded gun.

So it comes as a surprise to everyone when it starts.

A brooding teenager spends long hours alone in his room with various electronics - disassembling. Reimagining. Creating.

Soon it's Mars and Dash getting black cows and dittos as Simon stops even making up excuses and it's all radio silence. Occasional reports from Harley are all they have, but they're little help.

When dogs start meeting in the Holmes's back yard, Marshall's worry ratchets up to full on panic and the mission is a rush job because he's terrified it might already be too late. So once he convinces Dash they have to check it out, once they sneak along the backyards into Simon's and find a circle of dogs singing with Simon standing on the porch, watching them, once Simon looks up, his face catching in the porch light, his lips contorted in the kind of smile that isn't happy for anyone except the person smiling.

"Thought you'd come," he calls across to Mars and Dash. He holds up a device in his hand. "It draws them here and keeps them complacent, so they won't attack you." He gestures and, curious and terrified, Mars leads the way, giving the pack a wide berth before he and Dash join Simon on the porch. There are chairs. Rickety old folding chairs that are almost frayed through. Simon gestures for them to sit and, with no comments from the gray haired peanut gallery, they do.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Simon asks, his eyes on the dogs as if he's listening to their song.

"Figured what out, Shrimp?" Dash asks, voice gruff, confrontational as always. Mars shoots him an annoyed glance - antagonizing the boy controlling the murderous canines is the last thing they want, after all - but Dash's focus is on Simon.

"I'm taller than you now," Simon says, as if that's the answer. Then he blows out a breath and shakes his head. "But I suppose it's too much to ask for old habits to die, isn't it?" He glances at Mars and winks and it sends a shiver of apprehension down Marshall's spine. Simon stands up then, walks to the edge of the porch, and Marshall is sure this is going to be it. He's certain that Simon is going to turn off the device in his hands and leave them to the mercy of the dogs.

Instead, he turns around, crosses his arms over his chest, and studies Mars and Dash like they're exhibits in a museum. "It's a cycle," he says. "I spotted it when we met Ned," he nods at Dash. "If there was one for you, and there was one for Marshall, that meant there was one for me." He shrugs. "I just had to accept who it was."

"One for us what?" Mars asks. "What are you talking about."

"Counterparts," Simon responds. "You have Mr. Radford, Dash has Ned. Who, then, is my counterpart?" He looks behind him, as if somewhere out in the night his counterpart is lurking, waiting to reveal themselves.

"Why do we have to have counterparts?" Marshall asks. "Why can't we just...be ourselves?"

Simon laughs. "Having counterparts doesn't make us not ourselves," he says. "It's just that Eerie is a cycle." He turns to meet Mars's eye. "You came, and the weirdness came back full force." He turns his gaze to Dash. "Then you came and there were three." He looks down and scuffs his toe against the worn boards beneath his feet. "I've been going through Eerie's history for years now, and I found it." He looks back up. "This is our Ragnarök. And I?" He grins and tilts his head down and the shadows from the porch light make him look like some sort of devil. "I am Loki."

Marshall is frozen to his seat for a moment, until he realizes the pitch of the barks from the dogs have changed. He looks at the device in Simon's hand and realizes there is now a light glowing on the side. A red light. "Dash, we have to go." He's on his feet in an instant, running towards the side of the house, trying to figure out if he can jump the fence.

Behind him, Simon lets out a low laugh that echoes in the dark night. "Run, Baldr," he calls out. "Run, but the Mistletoe will find you."

\--

He strikes before Mars and Dash have time to come up with a plan, with a counter attack. The dogs go for Dash in the Mill, but Mars...Simon wants Mars for himself.

And he finds him where he always finds him: the secret spot. A composition notebook is open on the table before him, the evidence locker is ajar, and Simon can't help but laugh at the sight. Marshall jumps and stands, his chair falling back and clattering to the floor. "How did you get in?" he demands.

"I knocked," Simon says, raises a hand and knocks on the door frame. Marshall flinches and Simon laughs again. "Jumpy, aren't we?" he asks.

"What do you want, Simon?" Marshall asks, wishing there were another set of stairs out of the attic.

Simon shrugs, then rolls his shoulders and shakes his head. "I Just want to talk, Mars," he says, and that creepy grin slips back onto his face. "Really, that's all." He holds up his hands. "See, you're safe." He takes a step into the attic and Mars tries to back up and trips over chair legs and winds up on the floor and it would be embarrassing if he weren't terrified that now Simon is going to pounce.

As if Simon is a creature rather than a man, something to fight rather than someone to save.

Simon's footsteps shuffle on the wood floor and soon he's looming over Marshall. "I'd laugh," he says, "but really you're just being impossible." He flexes his hands and sighs, "I guess there will be no sport in this."

He's in a shaft of moonlight that filters in from the window and it's as his body begins to shift and crack and he throws his head back and howls that Marshall realizes: it's a full moon.

The last thing he sees is a ginger wolf's snarling maw latching onto his leg, and then he loses consciousness.

\--

Dash X sits on the hill watching the Mill burn. It was a good home, and he regrets having to give it up. But it was him or it and his skin matters more than a dilapidated old building that was falling down anyway. He's bruised and battered, cuts seeping blood litter his body, but he's in one piece, which at this point seems to be the best he can ask for. He turns away and looks towards Eerie, trying to decide if he should head into town and see how Teller is, find out if anything came after him, but he decides it isn't worth it and turns the other way instead.

There's a lot more to the world than this place, and Dash figures he may as well go see it.

\--

"It didn't have to end in blood," Radford says, staring down at his untouched tea. Across from him, Chisel sips his Irish Coffee and lets out a low chuckle. There's a cot against the far wall, occupied, and the body there shifts and lets out a small moan. Radford's heart clenches at the sound and he looks down at his cup. "Do you think we could have stopped it?" he asks.

"I tried," Chisel says, "but you kept stopping me."

Radford shakes his head. "Being God Emperor of Eerie is not the same as stopping a sweet boy from choosing the blood path."

"There are only so many paths, old friend," Chisel says. "And none of them are particularly pleasant. Or had you forgotten?"

Their gazes meet and Radford nods slowly as they both relive a time nearly forgotten, a friendship long broken. Radford shifts his gaze then, looking towards the doorway. "Where's Ned?" he asks.

Chisel shrugs. "Should be here. So should that Dash boy. The whole Mill burned, there's no way he survived."

Radford nods, then stands and crosses to the cot, looking down at the bandaged face of a young man who had showed such promise, but who now was destined to flounder with the rest of them, never knowing what the fate of Eerie is, trapped now in section 13.

The Lost Souls.


End file.
